The invention pertains to a chain link in a power transmission chain, a method for production of such a chain, as well as a power transmission chain.
The prior art knows a number of chain links for power transmission chains having a wide variety of shapes, and produced from a wide variety of materials. For example, chain links made from plastic, metal or a combination of plastic and metal are known. It is also already known to combine different plastics in a chain link. For example, DE 38 06 400 C2 discloses a power transmission chain in which two adjacent chain links are made from different thermoplastics. Wear by friction between two adjacent chain links is supposed to be reduced by this.
In all previously known chain links for power transmission chains, however, there is a disposal problem after the lifetime of the chain link is surpassed. Both the plastics and metals are generally resistant to decay and must be processed, for example, the plastics are cleaned, ground and melted. In addition, all previously used plastics are based on processing of hydrocarbons that are generally produced from petroleum. As is known, petroleum is available to only a limited extent so that sustainable management is necessary with this raw material.